


Detroit become drabbles

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Teen for hanks swearing, and Gavin’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Connor learns to be human
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	Detroit become drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Series of drabbles

“I feel ridiculous”. 

Hank snorted from his spot in the dressing room bench. “Yeah, that’s normal”. 

Connor stood with his back to three large mirrors, arms held out from sides with a large sweater and new pants on. 

“Is there any reason why we cannot just repair my Cyberlife uniform?”. 

“Uh, because it’s got bulletholes in it kid, those don’t exactly wash out. Besides you need some more variety and new clothes anyways, win win”. Hank was seating on a bench, watching the android try on the new clothes.

Connor scoffed and crossed his arms, looking very much like a pouty seven year old. “At least let me pay for it!”.

Hank shook his head. “With what money? They just allowed androids to receive paychecks and even then it’s less than what humans get. Save up for a bit. Besides not like I buy much anyways, besides dog food and booze”.

Connor frowned ready to dispute the statement, but Hank waved him off. “So, do you like these?”.

Connor paused in whatever he was gonna say, to look down out the outfit. It was simple, a burnt orange sweater and black jeans. But still, it was the most dressed down he had seen Connor- aside from when he would borrow some of Hank’s older clothes to use as pj’s when he went into rest mode.

“I... like it? I think”.

“You think?”. 

Connor cocked his head to the side-very puppy like- as he tugged at the sleeves of the sweater. “I’m not entirely used to having preferences. I know I like certain things, like you, and Sumo, and working at the police station”. He bit his lip nervously.

“But this feels different. It’s more of an... outward expression of what I prefer to my old uniform. It’s my choice. What if I choose the wrong?”.

“Clothing isn’t that complicated, Con. If you like it then it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. So, do you like it?”.

Connor gave a small smile. “Yes”. 

Hank grinned and stood up, groaning when his back popped. “Alright then, we should be ready to go”. 

-/-

“Your entire wardrobe cannot consist of sweaters, Con”.

“I didn’t get only sweaters.


End file.
